The Slasher
by Jurodan
Summary: One of the Teen Titans is a slasher? What does that mean for the team? What happens when the rest of the team finds out?


Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Slashed

It had been her dirty little secret for so long, keeping it hidden from everyone. Always hiding it, in the confines of her room she did it, never in public. She was smart at that, she knew the others wouldn't understand, they would never understand. And she wasn't about to show them her handiwork. She was somewhat surprised that they hadn't figured it out at some point in the past, Robin was always a brilliant detective, but he couldn't ferret this out.

Maybe she should finally show them? Was now the time? She shook her head, they wouldn't understand, but this was too heavy a burden… with a heavy heart she left her implements on the table and walked out before anyone realized it.

Beast Boy looked around in the kitchen, "Anyone see Raven? It's her turn to do the… hey, what's this?" He found a book on the table with an odd looking pen sitting on it. He looked over to see Robin and Cyborg playing video games and Starfire was nowhere in sight. "Looks like Raven's diary…" He smiled to himself devilishly and picked up the book. Making sure no one was watching he opened it up and began reading the fancy looking writing.

'_…and so, after once again missing an opportunity to capture the villain Slade Robin began attacking his punching bag viciously, every punch and kick hitting and smashing it backwards…_'

'Odd beginning…' Beast Boy thought to himself, looking over at the boy wonder.

'_Cyborg walked in just as the chain holding the punching bag up snapped. The heavy cotton filled bag flew towards him and exploded into a wall of white. The young robotic man gave him a disapproving look; however, it seemed that Robin had not cared about the bag or Cyborg, at that moment, and just stared at the floor, his face still reddened with rage. _

"_We lost again…" Robin grunted, before turning to the larger punching bag and giving it a swift kick. The bag swung harshly, as Robin gave it another punch for good measures. "It's never good enough!"_

_"Whoa man, calm down!" Cyborg said, moving up to Robin's side and lightly tugging downing the offending hand, wrist first with one hand. The other hand had gone to grabbing Robin's shoulder, to turn him to face the robotic young man. The black-haired boy glared at him, at first, before averting his eyes to the ground and sighing deeply. _

"It's just… I just feel so useless at times… Especially whenever something like this happens. Then… I just don't feel good enough." Cyborg lifted his chin, bringing the black-haired boy's eyes into his gaze. The hand on Robin's shoulder began to move lower, to the small of his back, pulling Robin closer. He leaned into the upcoming action, puckering his lips for the slight-'

"WOOO! In your face, Cyborg!" Robin screamed. Beast Boy shrieked, tossing the book straight into the air. He wasn't far behind the book, having jumped rather high into the air himself. Robin and Cyborg looked back at their friend who went completely red and grabbed a book that was falling to the ground. They looked back at each other, then returned to their game. Beast Boy sighed and opened the book up, to a different page.

'… "Oh come on guys…" Beast Boy sulked and whined, taking off his shirt, "Why do I always have to be on the bottom?" The steam from the shower obscured them from his view and he had to take a few steps forward, "Guys? Are you even listening to me?"…'

'Wait… us at the shower? Me on the bottom? What is she TALKING about?' Beast Boy thought to himself and looked back over to Robin and Cyborg who were still playing their video game, blissfully unaware of the horrors Beast Boy was about to face.

'… a heavy hand came to rest on Beast Boy's shoulder and he nearly jumped, his dirty green skin covered in the hot water of the shower. He turned to find Cyborg and Robin starring at him, and he nearly moaned, "Oh come on guys, I really need to take a shower first" They shook their heads and he groaned again, but it was far too late to try and stop them, "Fine… at least use lube this time." Beast Boy murmured dejectedly…'

'Lube? What would I need lube for? And why in the hell are they in the SHOWER with me?' Beast Boy's brain was working at full capacity as sad as that is trying to figure it out when he turned the page, read the first three lines and screamed. Robin and Cyborg immediately turned to look at him, starring as their friend tried to tear a book in two.

"Dude… what are you doing?" Cyborg shook his head and closed his eye, unsure of what his friend was doing.

"Is that Raven's diary? What are you doing with THAT?" Robin asked, just as confused as Cyborg.

"RAVEN HAS GONE INSANE!" Beast Boy said and threw the book away, breathing out heavily.

Once again, Robin and Cyborg looked at each other in confusion, "Uh… what?"

"DUDES! You have to read that!" Beast Boy pointed over to the book, which leaned against the wall lazily, a few pages slipping back, and getting stopped by the floor.

"That's Raven's diary, man, what are you doing reading that anyway?" Cyborg snapped, frustrated by the green miscreant.

"You don't get it! She's writing about us! And… and… EWWW!" He shuddered, closing his eyes and shaking his close-fisted hands.

Robin raised an eyebrow, then got up and walked over to the book. He opened it and scanned the first couple of lines on the first page, "Well I've never actually seen Raven's writing, but it's possible she knows calligraphy."

Beast Boy dropped his jaw, "Caliguly? What does that mean? I mean… dude!"

"Calligraphy." Robin snapped the book shut, "It's a highly artistic style of writing, it takes a lot of practice. Most of Raven's books are written like this."

"Did you read it?" Beast Boy's eyes were wide, "You have to read it!" He waved his arms emphatically, making it seem like he was trying to fly without turning into a bird first.

"I don't see why I should, it's Raven's diary, and it is supposed to be private." Robin said sternly, "I don't think it is right that you read it either."

"But you don't understand! She's writing about US!" Beast Boy yelled.

Robin sighed and put the book down, "That really doesn't matter, she can write what she wants…"

Frustrated Beast Boy ran over to Robin, holding up the book, "You don't know what's in here! YOU NEED TO READ IT!"

Robin looked at him for a moment, "Listen, Beast Boy, I think you should just calm down and play a few video games." He put a hand on the green imps shoulder and Beast Boy's eyes went wide for a second, remembering the scene he had been reading before Robin had interrupted… and thinking of where it was leading. He shuddered involuntarily, and he pulled away from his friend. Robin raised an eyebrow, "Are you ok?" Beast Boy shut his eyes trying to block out the thoughts that were popping into his head. Why had he read this stupid book anyway? He opened them when he felt something lifting his chin, "Are you ok?" Robin was mere inches from his face, the color left Beast Boy's face and he dropped the book and ran behind the counter.

"Uh…" Robin was utterly dumbfounded, and looked back to Cyborg, who was shaking his head.

"Dude, what is up with you?" Cyborg asked, finally getting off the couch. Beast Boy whimpered and pointed at the book.

Robin looked at it and the fear that Beast Boy apparently had for it, "You've got to be kidding me."

Cyborg sighed heavily and picked the book up, "Fine, I'll read it, but this better not be some stupid trick."

'… Cyborg's hulking frame crashed down on the green elf, eliciting a small whimper of mixed pain and pleasure from him. "How do you like it?" Cyborg asked quietly, bending close to his friend, "It's new."

Beast Boy gritted his teeth and nodded, a tear trickling down his reddened cheek. The pain was immense, but so was the feeling, it was…'

Cyborg swallowed the growling lump in his throat 'this… can't be what Raven writes about… it can't be….'

'Cyborg pushed himself forward, and all Beast Boy could do was gasp. It was far too much for him. The green imp was nearly half Cyborg's size in every way, and Cyborg was much larger than any man in this matter. Cyborg pulled himself back a little bit and leaned in close, right up to Beast Boy's face, "Now… isn't that better?" Beast Boy's face had turned a deeper shade of green, and his teeth were clenched so tightly they were nearly cracking under the strain, but he managed to make the smallest of nods…'

Cyborg's human eye nearly rolled into the back of his head, his cybernetic eye nearly following suit, "Oh… oh… AAAH! Ugh… uah…" He tossed the book away in utter disgust and walked over to the sink to rinse out the sour taste that had formed in his mouth.

Robin watched his two friends and shook his head; there was definitely something in that book. Raven's journal or not, he would have to read it. Letting out a small breath he walked over and grabbed the book. Taking a glance at Beast Boy cowering in the corner of the kitchen apparently terrified of the book and Cyborg filling up cups of water, which he used to rinse his mouth out with, Robin wondered if he really wanted to know. 'Curiosity killed the cat… maybe the bird would get away? …God, Raven is right, I need to work on my one-liners.' With a mild shrug he opened the book.

'"Beast Boy, get over here."

Beast Boy walked over reluctantly, holding his arm and starring at the ground, "Yes?" His voice trembled ever so slightly and Robin smiled a small cruel smile, his little training regimen was starting to kick in.

"Yes what?"

Beast Boy cringed a bit more, seeming to sink down in place, "Yes sir…"

"Better. Now, get ready, we're going to train more." Beast Boy's eyes widened in fear for a second and Robin smiled and took a step towards him, "Something wrong?"

"N-n-no… nothing wrong." Beast Boy took a step back, he smiled uneasily.'

'My training sessions aren't THAT hard are they?' Robin thought to himself then looked over to Cyborg and Beast Boy who were still rinsing out their mouths and hiding respectively. 'They would tell me… right?' Robin frowned, and looked back into the book.

'"Now, take off your shirt." Beast Boy fumbled to take it off as quickly as he could while Robin looked at his stopwatch, "Hurry…" Robin glanced up, Beast Boy was panicking, "you're moving too slow…" Beast Boy's sleeve got stuck in his glove and he struggled frantically to get it off, Robin sighed and lowered the stopwatch, "Pathetic. Truly pathetic."

Beast Boy finally managed to pull if off only to see Robin advancing on him. Beast Boy took a few steps back and tripped, falling into a sitting position. Robin shook his head, "Far too clumsy, I'm going to need to punish you now." His voice was detached and callous. Beast Boy tried to push himself back and away, only to find his back up against the wall.

"No… please…" Beast Boy raised an arm as the leather clad Robin advanced, taking out a small leather covered baton…'

'Leather clad? Since when have I EVER worn leather? And why is she making me out to be a sadist!' Robin's mind was filled with dozens of unanswered questions, which were quickly answered by the disturbing lines that followed. He finished off the page, twitched ever so slightly, and put the book down. Cyborg still looked disgusted and Beast Boy was finally getting up when Robin leaned heavily against the counter looking down at the book and shaking his head, "We need to talk to Raven about this."

'Where is IT!' Raven was frantic, searching for her lost book, 'I can't believe I lost it! How could I be so stupid?' She had already ransacked her room throwing a great many of her other books to the floor before being forced to realize it wasn't among them. Her diary, her private thoughts, her most intimate thoughts, was missing. She groaned inwardly, Beast Boy had been irritating her yesterday; she must have left it in the operations room when she had stomped off. Damn that little green gnat. Taking a moment to compose herself, she used her powers to place her books back on the shelves, made sure nothing was out of place, and then headed for the operations room.

The hallway was silent as she approached, but just as she reached the door she heard someone from inside, "We need to speak to Raven about this." It was Robin, had he found her diary? If he had, she knew he would respect her enough not to read it, of all the titans; he was the most private, possibly more so than herself.

But then she heard something that filled her with dread, "Dude, we need to do more than speak to Raven about this!" It was Beast Boy… and she knew from that second forward that at the very least he had read it.

"Yeah… I mean… I know Raven has some issues but what is THAT!" Raven's heart dropped, Cyborg… he hadn't. He wouldn't. "I can't believe the stuff she has in there." She let her head fall forward, he had.

With a deep sigh she pushed the button and the door opened. All three of them were glaring at her immediately. She had never expected them to get so angry. "Raven…" Robin started to talk but Beast Boy quickly cut him off.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" The impish green titan screamed.

Raven actually took a step back, "W-what?"

Robin glanced over to Beast Boy who had opened his mouth to yell again, but then stopped. Robin drew in a heavy breath, "We found your diary. Beast Boy found it first."

"Well… can I have it back then?" Raven asked sheepishly.

Beast Boy stared wide mouthed, Cyborg's eye had gone wide and even Robin was stunned. Somewhat surprisingly, Beast Boy was the first to react, "What! Are you insane! You actually want the book back!"

Robin shook his head, "Beast Boy calm down, but really, Raven, he's right, you can't expect us to simply give you the book back after seeing what we did."

"Well why did you READ it in the first place? It's my diary, it is supposed to be private!" Raven's voice rose for the first time in the conversation.

For a moment all eyes went to Beast Boy who acted defiant, "HEY! Don't blame this on ME! Don't you guys remember what she wrote?" Raven frowned as all eyes returned to her.

"Well two wrongs don't make a right…" A childish argument from one of the wisest women Robin had ever seen, things just didn't seem right. Raven, for her part realized how stupid the line had been and stopped talking, waiting for more insults to rain down on her head.

"Look, Raven, I just want to know why you wrote it." Cyborg spoke up finally, looking at the floor.

"Why does anybody write in a diary? I did it to get it out of my system, to put my…" She glared at Beast Boy icily, "private thoughts down on paper."

Cyborg nodded and turned away, looking back at the TV, "I… think we should give it back to her."

"WHAT? WHY!" Beast Boy yelled frantically waving his arms and running in front of Cyborg.

"It wasn't right of us to look at it in the first place…" He looked back at Raven sheepishly, 'And if those thoughts are in her head, I'd really prefer not meeting them if she looses control.' He thought to himself, "and she needs a release more than any of us, you know that as well as I do B."

Robin paused, then nodded, while Beast Boy began ripping at his hair, "BUT DUDES! You can't give that back to her! I mean… EW!" Once again Beast Boy found all eyes on him, and he took a step back, "I can't believe this! You guys HAVE to have freaked out! I can't believe you'd just give it BACK!"

Robin bit his lip, "Raven is right… we shouldn't have looked in there in the first place…" Taking a deep breathe he grabbed the book from the counter, walked over to Raven and held the book out to her, "Here's your diary back."

Raven looked at the book with the same look she used when Starfire cooked. Then she looked up at Robin confused, "That isn't my diary."

Silence filled the room as the three guys gawked at her. "This… isn't yours?"

Raven shook her head, "No, it isn't."

"So… you're saying that ISN'T yours." Cyborg asked genuinely surprised.

Raven nodded, "Yes, that's right, it isn't mine, and Beast Boy better not ask because I'm loosing my patience. Now have any of you seen my journal?"

The three titans simply looked at each other while Raven waited impatiently, "Well… I didn't write it." Robin spoke first.

"And I certainly didn't write it." Cyborg said quickly, and all eyes were on Beast Boy.

"Hey! Do you think I can write like that, all fancy and stuff?" Beast Boy said, folding his arms across his chest indignantly.

"Fancy writing?" Raven's eyebrow lifted in fascination.

"Its calligraphy." Robin said calmly, "It's why we thought you wrote it."

"I don't write calligraphy, I prefer short hand. Can I take a look at it?" The three guys looked at each other for a moment, then with great reluctance Robin handed her the book. She opened the first page, read a few lines then looked at them and shook her head, "This is Starfire's."

Robin balked, "STARFIRE? She couldn't have written this!"

"I've seen her writing before, this is it." Raven nodded assuredly, "She said it's how they write the high script of Tamaran." She handed the book back, while the three stared at her as if she grew another eye.

The door opened suddenly and Starfire stood there in a pretty pink dress with a hat that had a flower tied to it with a pink lace. The guys stared at her. She smiled widely, "OH! Dear friends! I am so happy to see you all!"

His mouth still opened wide, Robin slowly lifted the book. Starfire's smiled faded slightly, "Did you not like it?" Beast Boy ran to the corner while Cyborg stared, Robin looked on the verge of tears.

"No Starfire, I don't think they liked that…" Raven said in a monotone voice, just as confused as when she entered. Starfire sulked, but Raven walked over quickly and pulled a book from one of the couch cushions, "Here it is." She said calmly, "My diary… well… I think I need to go write." She said, but no one paid attention. Cyborg was too busy trying to rinse the foul taste from his mouth while Beast Boy hid in a cowered in a corner, and Robin starred at Starfire in abstract horror.

Walking past her friend, Raven idly wondered why Starfire had put that book there for them to find. From the guys' reaction, they certainly hadn't liked it. With a sigh Raven walked to her room. It really was too bad she would have to get rid of the sketches she had drawn for Starfire's stories.


End file.
